Between the King's sheets
by Kaimai
Summary: Sam/Cam. When a retreat off-world turns into a nightmare for Carter, will she be able to bear the scars, or become the hollow shell that SG-1 once knew?
1. Retreat Rape

**AN: This is a reminder to all who are reading this. This is a RAPE FIC that has been in my head for some time, and my first Stargate fic. Don't like, don't read! If underage, close this page and start running.**

**Disclaimers: They're funny. Remember? VERY funny. Are you rotflymfao* in memoriam?**

_Between The King's Sheets_

A Stargate: SG -1 fic by

_Kaimai (summer's sakura of light)_

_It all started with one talk about Cameron..._

Sam Carter was in the small hut they had found - the only shelter on the planet that had been uninhabited for a near century talking to Jack about Cameron.

"You don't like him, do you?"

"Carter,he is replacing me- and marrying you." Jack's voice was soft, almost awhisper.

"It's not easy, Jack, and it was never meant to be." Sam felt like she was lying even though it was sincere

_It was never easy for Sam after Cam came to fill Jack's shoes. She couldn't help be attracted to him, he was strong, good-looking,knowldgeable, empathetic and level-headed. So when he proposed to her, she automaticllay said yes. When she told Jack the news, he was happy but said that Cam better not make her cry. _

Suddenly Jack felt differnt and decided that if he couldn't have her, then Cam couldn't be her first-instanly changed into Carter's worst nightmare.

He gripped her by the wrists, pinning them,making her scream in pain. Suddenly, Jack released her wrists. She bolted, but he tackled her and grabbed her by the collar, ripping off her uniform then his, and forced himslf on Sam. Sam never told anyone, not even Cameron, who she married two weeks later off-world.

_Sam was in her room, recording a video diary to sort her emotions out._

_"It was like Loki took over him and made him attack me. But when I heard you screaming my name, when all Hades broke loose in my mind, I reazied that you were my savior, forever and always." "I lost nearly everything that day,and resorted to this..." and Carter held out her arms- which were marked by scars"...to cope." "I was never the weak link, ever! Now I'm just a hand-me-down,a unwilling young maiden between the king's sheets."_

Sam turned of the camcorder and picked up the photo of her and Cam in uniform, the ever constant reminder that she grown up from a little girl with big dreams into a woman who gave everything up- just to get it back tenfold.

*rotflymfao= rolling on the floor laughing your motherf*****g $$ off


	2. Cutting, revelations and Solace

When Cam came down to the mess for breakfast, Sam was sitting alone with a laptop that was used for movies and such . He sat down across from her, and heard her sigh frustratedly and close the soundly, opting to write instead.

"What's wrong?"

When she answered him, she replied in his ear sotto voce:

"Take a look, cause it's your last chance, **Colonel** Mitchell!" Sam left the mess with tears in her eyes. Just then he noticed the Sam left the lap top on the table.

Two hours later, Cameron booted up the laptop and opened a video file. what he saw and heard next was unnerving to him.

_**'Cam, if you're watching this, then I have something to tell you about Jack.**_

_**Before the rape,, I started to have dreams about him that didn't seem to make sense. I just forgot about the night before we went off-world, I had the dream again but it was different. Instead of bolting from him, I just stood there letting him assault me before my body thawed out. Next ting I know, there's a zat in my hand and I fire it twice at myself. Seeing myself commit suicide scared me to death, because it felt like it was happening right then and there! But now , it's never enough to get away; the fear of waking to find my nightmare to be real will never dissipate.I'm scared that he might rape me again, knowing that I'm still vulnerable to him, a viable, easy target. I've been taught to be strong, but it doesn't apply now because I didn't struggle when he tackled me- I just laid back and let it happen, but - I liked it. I was never innocent or reserved when it came to Jack. But I guess that he thought my promiscuous behavior would make me more liable to "give it all up". In a way, I was making my CO lust after me!**_

_**It was like Loki took over him and made him attack me. But when I heard you screaming my name, when all Hades broke loose in my mind, I reazied that you were my savior, forever and always."I lost nearly everything that day,and resorted to this...**_

_Cam watched , frozen as she pulled her shirtsleeves up to show the numerous scars that she inflicted on herself because of one Jack O'Neill._

_**...to cope."I was never the weak link, ever! Now I'm just a hand-me-down,a unwilling young maiden between the king's sheets. When I started to cut , it was like a cleansing rite, a ritual to rid myself of him because I felt dirty inside and out, because I let my former CO brutally rape me on an godforsaken alien planet while on vacation, no less! I hope you understand."**_

Cam instantly got to his feet and ran to Carter's lab and found her silently weeping at her desk. In one swift movment he swung her genly into a comforting hug and whispered:

"Why ?"

"I was s- scared!"

Mitchell was on the verge of tears; it pained him to see her so heartbroken.

Sam finally let down her walls.

"Because Jack threatened to kill anyone I told. Now I'm living with the flashbacks. I can't take this anymore!"

" I'm having your dreams. It scares me, seeing you live like this!" Cameron felt like just shooting the sunshine into his veins just to be normal again.

_"Sam, __"_ Cam said, "I almost lost you once, and I'll be _damned_if you make this reality! I can't lose you. Not like this, Sam."

In that instant, everything changed. Sam let a silver pocketknife drop from her hand onto the floor, knowing the malevolent sacrifice that was made will give way to a new, benevolent life. Pain isn't necessary to heal. But remeber to survive, and...

_"Speak the truth, even if your voice shakes."_

**_Finis!_**


End file.
